There is a need for machinery suitable for crushing stone, minerals and other materials that may be fractured. There is also a need for a rotary mill that can fracture hard materials by colliding the input materials into each other repeatedly to break them into successively smaller and smaller pieces. Many rock crushing and breaking machines in use today rely upon the action of hardened steel to smash and pulverize rocks and minerals into smaller pieces. These machines can achieve a particle size reduction, but these machines are subject to a great deal of wear and tear in the course of normal operation.
Rock crushing machines are further limited in the size of particles that may be input and subsequently reduced to only a certain fraction of the previous particle size at the output. Using typical rock crushing machines, to reduce rock pieces of about 2 inches in diameter (about 500 mm) into a very fine powder having particles sizes which are less than 0.002 inches in diameter (about 0.5 mm), it would be necessary to process this material in a series of steps moving from one machine to another and requiring a considerable amount of processing time and additional handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for machinery for crushing or milling stone, minerals and other materials into very small particles or fine powders. It is further desired to produce a mill that can reduce input materials to approximately 1/1000 of the original size in just a single processing step. It would also be desired to create a mill that utilizes air circulating at high speed as a primary medium by which input material is crushed without causing undue wear and tear on the mill itself, thereby greatly reducing the frequency with which parts are replaced. There is also a desire to produce such a mill that is completely scaleable in size, both upward and downward, to better accommodate lager and smaller input materials by keeping the component parts of the mill sized proportionally to one another.